Dream Lovers
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: COMPLETE[3 of 3 added] PWP, HPLM, HPDM, LMSS. The only way to ensure you get what you want is by dreaming of getting it. Does it still work if you're day dreaming? crappy summary
1. Oh Lucius

Ok this isn't a new fic, so don't kill me. Well it is, but it's just 3 part's so how long could it take? Thinks about **World So Cold** and sighs

Ok, ok, but i don't need to think of songs for this.

1. HP/DM, HP/LM

2. LM/SS, HP/LM

3. (if i do it) LM/HP, (maybe) DM/SS (i may just leave it at two parts)

"Dream Lovers"

**Disclaimer: ** Yes, yes, it is J.K.Rowling's, all of it. But just make sure it stays betwen us or i'll sic the Basilisk on you... WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD! growls

**Summery: **PWP, HP/LM, HP/DM, LM/SS. The only way to ensure you get what you want is by dreaming fo getting it. Does it still work if you're _day_ dreaming? (crappy summary)

**Rating:** R/NC-17 - SLASH! As in Male/Male, Homoerotic, etc. just so you know.

**A/N:** Pretty much PWP... a few times LOL

_XXX_

**Words : ** (Not sure, No Word Count)

**Chapter 1** Harry's POV - HP/DM, HP/LM

**Oh, Lucius**

He's late.

Normally he doesn't keep me waiting, so you'd think I'd over look it. But I hate it when he's late. I can't help but wonder where he is, who he is with, if he is with anyone else that is. I hate feeling so weak.

That's meant to be his line; he's the one with the 'mask', the one who never lets anyone in. Except me, as aways I'm the exception to the rule, and I'm sure he resents me for it. It's too hot in here, I think hard about a window, and open window and one appears. You got to love the Room of Requirement, haven't you?

Seventh year, longest, strangest year of my life. My uncle was even nice to me the summer before, I was shocked. No Voldemort, Hermione, Ron and I defeated him just weeks before school started again. And it did start. As a show of unity, now that Voldemort was gone and most of the Death Eaters were caught, everyone was re-sorted.

Most of the Slytherin's stayed in the 'green house', appart from Blaise Zabini, he went to Ravenclaw. As did Hermione. Ron stayed where he was, as did Seamus and Dean, Neville the poor guy went to Hufflepuff and I... well, the Sorting Hat threw me into the proverbial snake pit. Ron won't talk to me, completely forgetting how we defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named together, Snape became, dare I say it, nice to me. And I started shagging Malfoy.

He's _late_!

I really am impatient aren't I?

"Hello lover, miss me?" He purrs in my ear. I didn't even notice him arrive. His arm wraps around my waist and pulls me back flush against him. I let out a groan dispite my desire to stay annoyed with him.

"You're late," I really can't let it go, can I?

"Let me make it up to you." He offers, and I know it for what it really is. Sorry. Except he doesn't say sorry, a part of the mask he wears. It's been a part of him for so long now, it's too hard to crack it. I nod, sharply, and hiss between gritted teeth as his hand slips down to squeeze my erection through the frabric of my school robes. I'm not wearing anything underneath.

'_Bed, bed, bed, bed,_' I find myself thinking as he turns me in his arms and plants a wet open mouthed kiss to my neck. Just below my jaw, right where I like it. I moan again. He smirks, I know he is even if I can't see it. Slowly his hand reaches for my buttons, one, two, three, and then he's sliding them over my shoulders and down my arms. I'm so glad I don't wear robes like Snape.

"Faster," I order. He nods and begins to undress himself as I kick off my shoes and socks and lay down on the bed, right in the middle. He looks up and groans, our eyes meet. Emerald green to Iron grey, my eyes flutter shut to hide the emotions that are so plainly obvious to anyone looking hard enough. He smirks but lets it go, for now.

Soon he is as naked as I am, he struts over to the bed, head held high. Proud, perfect, I'm trying to think of a synonym for beautiful that begins with 'P'. I bite my lip when I think, he tells me it's cute, sometimes, other times he just 'tsk's at me. This time however, he pulls me from ym thoughts with a kiss.

It's demanding, and coaxing all at the same time. Soft but rough, all comsuming and yet I can fight back, it burns me but still manages to quench the fire inside me. My eyes shut again, and I release a groan into his mouth, my Winter Beauty, my Archangel, although I'd never call him any of those things to his face. Or out loud to anyone. His tongue thrusts furiously into my mouth, demanding my full attention. I give it. I'm submissive at first but then I can't help myself, my tongue plunges foreward, driving his out of my mouth and into his own. He allows me to explore his warmmoist cavern, allows me to map out every tooth, and wall, and gum, before he forces me out again.

He lays on top of me, gently pressing his erection against my own. I groan as he pulls back, to let us both breathe. Such emotions, feelings, thoughts he evokes in me. Sometimes it scares me, but I remind myself we don't have time for me to fear him. One year is just not long enough.

His body is toned, firm. Pale skin glistens with sweat already, ivory-blond hair hangs in his face, and he flicks it back uninterestedly. His focus back on me. He grins and kisses me again, just as demanding as before. I reach a hand foreward and entwine it into his hair, pulling it back over his shoulder. My other hand grips his bicep as his arm snakes lower.

I gasp and draw my mouth away from his as I figure out where his hand went. I whimper as his finger circles my pucker. He usually enjoys the foreplay for longer. Being late really seems to make a difference, doesn't it?

"Now?" I ask, he nods and pants softly, his chest heaving. He's beautiful.

"Can't... Need you... Gods Harry!" He mumbles into my neck, where he has burried his face, trying to control his breaths. When he has control of himself, he lifts his head and smirks at me, and gods how I want to wipe it off his face.

"Fuck me already," I growl. I release his hair and his arm and he slides down my body pressing kisses across my chest and stomach on his way. I arch beneath him and whine for more when his mouth leaves my skin. He bypasses my penis completely, leaving the part of my that most wants his attention unoticed.

He lifts my legs, and I allow him to; he places them over his shoulders and with a wicked grin comands me, "watch me." And I find myself unable to disobey, even though I hate taking orders.

He nuzzles his nose into the dark, coarse hair coating the base of my penis (I shave my balls), and his tongue flicks out to swipe at my turgid flesh fleetingly. I almost come undone. "Watch me."

His nose is against my crack now and I whimper pitifully. His tongue flicks out once more and I arch. The only thing that keeps me from jack knifing is his hand pressing down on my hip. The other spreading the cheeks of my arse. His tongue probes me again and I groan for more.

His tongue is like sin, as is the rest of him. He is mine. I smirk down at him and shallowly thrust foreward onto his waiting tongue. He sucumbs to my wishes and plunges his hot, wet organ inside of me. I scream his name as he penetrates me, mimicking what he plans to do later.

I writhe and moan, and he fucks me with his tongue. And I beg for more like a whore, and he gives it to me. I'm so close I can feel it, the burning sensation in the pit of my stomach, the tightening in my balls, and then he moves away from me.

He coats one finger with lubricant, don't ask me where he got it from, I was a bit busy. His finger is pushed inside of me, followed by another and another. He curls them and rubs against my prostate, and I see stars. I think I blacked out for a moment, because when I opened my eyes again, he was fully seated inside of me.

He lifted his head and my eyes locked with his again. He pulled out and surged foreward slamming into me so hard he ripped a choked scream from me. Quite vocal in my love-making aren't I? He thrusts into me again and again, and we're both too close for it to last long. With a grunt I slam my hips down against his and he moans against my neck. My hands have strands of his gossamer hair wrapped around them. His hands grip my hips, which will leave hand-shaped bruises in the morning, neither of us mind.

In, out, in, out, I moan again and beg for release. He pants, puffs of breath float across my collarbone and leave me shivering with desire. He shifts and changes his angle. He thrusts back inside of me, hitting my prostate this time and I let out another cry, this time of his name, as I come, seeing stars.

It takes him a bit after his own release to realize what I said.

"Oh, _Lucius_!" I look up, my Emerald green eyes lock with Steel grey with flecks of blue. Suddenly I'm not holding on to shoulder lenght hair, but strands which fall just below ear level. Same build, same height, same weight, different Malfoy.

He glares at me, and pulls out with a 'pop'. Five months, it's been five bloody months and I make a mistake now? I try to speak, to ask forgiveness, to excuse myself, but all I'm able to do it fall back against the pillows with a huff and curse.

"Oh, SHIT!"

And Draco makes sure to slam the door as he leaves.

**The End**

Enjoy, 


	2. Did You Say Harry?

Ok, I know it has been longer than I said it would be… but here's CHAPTER 2 along with CHAPTERS 10 & 11 of one of my Buffy fics if you read that!

Enjoy!

**Words :** 1,615

**Chapter 2** Lucius's POV – LM/SS, HP/LM

**Did You Say, Harry? **

It's been five months, since the end of the war, and since I started meeting him; my secret lover. Eight months ago, I changed sides and brought my son over with me, my wife was a lost cause. I spilled years of secrets to get out of Azkaban and Albus was quick enough to let me leave. I came straight to order headquarters while Aurors were sent to collect my Dragon.

He was there but I made sure to stay hidden from Him. I doubted He'd really want to see me. We've met before, countless times in fact, but never as just us. There was always some mask or barrier in the way, to protect or hinder us. Three months of dancing around each other, of wanting him more than air, and He approached me.

In fact, it was during a party, the fifth or seventh celebration to mark the end of Voldemort and He'd had a bit to drink, but then we all had. I was standing outside, on a balcony when He cornered me, not that I was trying to escape him or anything. He practically threw himself at me, but I blamed it on the alcohol. I gave in eventually; I'd wanted Him for months.

Every week since then I'd have at least two visits or an owl asking me to come to Him. And so I came, this time, today, I was making my way down to the dungeons. Did I mention the entire student population was re-sorted? I knocked three times on the portrait so he would know it was me, and gave the password.

"Clementia Vestri," _Indulge Yourself_, rather fitting I think.

The painting swung inwards and I stepped through. He greeted me at the door with a smirk and waved for me to follow him. '_Straight to it then_,' I thought smirking back as I entered the bedroom behind him.

"Undress me," I ordered and smiled to myself at the grimace that crossed his face at taking orders. But he did what he was told, after closing and warding the door. He unclasped the serpent at my throat and pushed the heavy velvet cloak down off my shoulders. He reached for the buttons trailing diagonally from my neck to my armpit, and slid each button out of its hole. The rest of the robe was held on by a button every three inches down my side, so he unbuttoned them next.

On his knees before me now, I couldn't help but groan at the image that assaulted my brain. On his knees, his lips around my cock… sucking.

I snapped back to reality as his teeth caught my zipper and tugged down. I watched fascinated as he opened and removed my pants with his mouth. That was a first for us. "Undress yourself," I commanded once I was only in my shoes and socks. I took them off myself, quickly, and then sat on the edge of his bed. The black silk cool against my heated flesh. My eyes fixed on Him as his clothes dropped one by one.

I let out a moan as his hand wrapped around his half-hard cock and stroked it till it was fully erect. He walked towards me slowly, hips swaying slightly, his cock proudly bobbing in front of him. I scooted back on the bed, dragging the sheets up with me. He clucked and pulled them back down, one hand either side of me. I groaned again, he climbed up onto the bed, a leg on either side of me, and ground his erection into mine.

My control slipped and I bucked up with a gasp. He smirked and pressed against me harder, the only sign that this was affecting him was the dazed look in his eyes. Even as they focused on my face they weren't seeing, I smirked. '_Two can play that game._' I leaned up, propping myself with my arms stretched out behind me holding me up. I kissed along his jaw line, delighting in his gasps.

I trailed kisses along the column of his neck and feathered them across his collarbone, my long silver hair brushed lightly against his chest. His hands fisted in the gossamer strands and pulled my head up for another mind-blowing kiss. I panted as I pulled away, leaving him to press his face against my shoulder as he fought to regain some control over his body.

I lay back down on the bed, and wrapped my arms and legs around him. With a grunt I managed to roll over so I was straddling him. His tanned lithe body trapped beneath my paler, taller one.

With a self-satisfied grin I leaned back down to crush my lips against his. He let a moan of pleasure out through parted lips as I pulled back, still grinning. Without warning he grabbed my jaw painfully with one hand and tugged my face down, forcing our lips to meet again. I grunted and his other hand snaked between us to encircle my erection.

"Give in to me Lucius," he panted softly, his hand slowly pumping my shaft, "I can make you feel _so_ good." As if to prove his point he squeezed lightly ad I bucked forward grounding my hip against his own erection. He bit his lip to stifle a moan, and taking his hand off my jaw used it to spread my legs further apart over him.

He wiggled down the length of the bed beneath me, and flicked his tongue against the swollen head of my cock before I could think to stop him. I exhaled sharply and tilted my head to look down at him. The site and feel of him engulfing my rigid flesh caused me to tense and thrust my hips forward softly. When he didn't try and hold me still I began to slowly thrust back and forth, mindful not to choke my lover, as I fucked his face.

Seconds away from my orgasm he pulled away from me and laughed as I growled at him. I lifted one leg and moved off of his face; he smiled in thanks and crawled up to meet my mouth in a gentle kiss, before shoving me hard onto my back. I felt the air leave my lungs as he climbed onto me and sank down on my cock in one hard plunge.

"That hurt… you, love." I wheezed through the wonderful feeling of his tightness. It wasn't a question; his face was screwed up in pain, and discomfort was obvious in the rigidness of his body. Slowly I raised my arms and gently ran them down his arms, trying to comfort him.

When he was used to being filled so suddenly, he pressed his palms flat against my chest and raised himself up, before slamming back down. I hissed and gripped his hips tight as he rose off me again. I bucked up to meet him as he slammed down again.

Up, down, up, down, moan, pant, gasp, "Lucius!" He screamed as he came, his cum coating my stomach and hand. I continued to lazily pump his softening shaft as I continued to rise up into him. Three more thrusts and I came, hard, raising my upper body so I could bury my face in his neck as I panted his name.

"Harry, fuck yes, Harry!" I fell back against the bed, sated, pulling Him down with me. I ran my hand through his shoulder length greasy hair and-- **_greasy!_**

He was stiff over me, and as I pushed him up to look at him properly I felt my checks flush with shame at the cold glare he was giving me. He greasy locks hung in his eyes where I had let them go, his skin wasn't tanned but shallow and pale, and his face seemed to have taken on a pink flush except his nose, which was rather large. He was still lithe, and desirable, and Lucius' lover but he wasn't Harry.

"Lucius do correct me if I'm wrong," he started in his usual acerbic tone, "but did you say Harry?" He raised an eyebrow at me, and I swallowed hard.

"I did? Really Severus are you sure?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"Indeed, you did." He bit back sharply, before laughter bubbled forth. It's been a long time since I heard him laugh. "Potter, really?" I blushed again, "not bad, not bad at all, if I remember correctly."

I stared at him aghast, "you've slept with Harry?"

"Harry?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "You must have it bad Luc." He smirked, "even Draco still calls him Potter most of the time."

I blinked twice before I caught on; Severus sat on top of me still, smirking. "DRACO SLEPT WITH HARRY TOO?"

"Quite a few people have I recall, mostly Slytherin's." I glare and he carries on grinning.

"Anyone he hasn't slept with?" I asked irritated, and rather jealous, although I won't tell Severus that.

"You obviously," he mocked and I had to fight not to hit him. I rolled my eyes and shoved him off me. He landed beside me with a low chuckle. Before I could get off the bed, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me over, on top of him. "How bout we try again? And I'll see if I can get you screaming _my_ name this time?"

With a smirk, I nodded, and with a smirk he tried to make me scream.

** a long time later **

"HARRY!" I roll off of Severus panting. He glares at me.

"Damn you Lucius Malfoy." I just chuckle and grab for my pants.

**The End**

One more part to go… review me please?


	3. Third Time's A Charm

I know it had taken forever… and I am sorry! **World So Cold** 3 is almost done as well… I hope some of you would have voted, but alas…

Thanks to Rakina who agreed to beta my shorter fics, this as well as the soon to come **WSC** 3.

**Words :** 2,355

Beta'd by: Rakina

**Chapter 3** - _Draco POV _- **Lucius POV **- Normal POV – HP/LM

**Third Time's A Charm **

_I can't believe him! I can not believe him! Five fucking bloody goddamned months, and the entire time he wanted my father? Don't get me wrong, I'm not in love with him or anything, but damn! What a blow to my ego, you know? Harry James Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World, defeater of Voldemort, Gryffindor-turned-Slytherin slut, my lover… who wanted my father._

_Can't wait to tell all my friends! ** Sarcasm! ** _

_Well, slut or not, he'd always had more than one lover at a time, except with me. So you know, naturally I took it to mean I was something 'more'. But no, I just look like someone else. Bloody Malfoys, all looking the bloody same! _

_What happened was that, there I was in the Room of Requirement, getting my annual – weekly, ok, ok, daily – shag. Don't ask why we were in the Room of Requirement, I mean the Golden Boy has his own room. Doesn't want the place contaminated, I expect. Oh where was I? Right! _

_Getting my shag, and well it was a bloody marvellous shag if I do say so myself. The boy is a fucking god! He could have made Moldy-Voldy harder than a rock, and the way I hear it that was not an easy task. Got to feel bad for Aunt Bella, hey? Well, the shag anyway. Great shag, bloody brilliant, made my week... well not counting the shag the night before and the one before that, and... Well, you get the point._

_Great shag! And whose name does he scream? Lucius! "Oh, Lucius!" Not Draco, no, course not! Well at least it was a Malfoy – imagine being mistaken for the Weasel? ** Shudder! ** _

_Anyhow, I stormed off in a strop. Can you believe he didn't even _try_ to explain? Or come after me? He just let me leave! Some boyfriend! Not that he's my boyfriend or anything, you know. _

_So here I am, wandering back down to the dungeons, to sulk in the room I share with Blaise Zabini, my best friend, and greatest tormentor if he /I _ever_ I hears about tonight! I swear if Potter doesn't keep quiet I will cut his stupid tongue out. Oh – but then he couldn't kiss me!_

_What's a guy to do? ** Sigh! **_

_Anyhow, maybe... ** thinks very hard ** I wonder if I could get my father and Harry together? Then Harry would need to thank me, right? And what better way to say "thanks-for-getting-your-father-to-shag-me" than a shag? I could live with a kiss!_

_Yup, great plan Draconias Lucius Malfoy! Smashing, pip pip! Now, to avoid Blaise until I can bribe Potter into keeping stum. And now, I approach the portrait, to have a nice long soak and then sleep, because really. Potter is just a go-- _OOMPH!

**I do feel bad for Severus, don't get me wrong. It's just that I love Harry. And Severus reminds me of Harry a bit: same type of childhood; dark, shoulder length hair; and beautiful eyes that can look right through to your soul. **

**When Severus talks, his voice flows over me and I can feel my legs shake and my cock get hard. When Harry talks though… it feels like I'm on fire. My blood is singing and it rushes all through me setting every sinew and nerve-ending it meets alight with desire. _ Groans. _ **

**I do love him you know. I mean it. I doubt I'll ever tell him, but oh well. And now Severus knows, so it's not like it's a big secret or anything. I'm not embarrassed by loving Harry; in fact I'm more worried about what I'll do should he reject my advances.**

**That's why I refuse to advance. I'll stay scared and wondering 'what if' for evermore. Because it's much more pleasant than the alternative: of Harry laughing in my face as I tell him shyly 'I love you', and blushing – because I know I will – and having him hate me completely. _ Sigh! _ **

**We aren't good friends, but we get along. I believe he's good friends with my son though, so it's not because I'm a Malfoy. He's a lot more than friends with Draco, if Severus is to be believed. Maybe it's me? Maybe he doesn't think I'm good enough. After all I was a Death Eater… but so was Severus and they get on better than they did before. _ Frowns. _ **

**Maybe it is me? Maybe he just doesn't want me… or like me. _ Deep breaths, Lucius. _ Maybe he only talks to me, because he knows I won't go on about his fame like so many others. Maybe he just pities me because those same others only go on about me being a Death Eater spy, but don't actually like me either.**

**Maybe Harry hates me! What if he hates me? Ok, Lucius Abraxis Malfoy, breathe! Just breathe, everything will be ok… it doesn't matter! Harry doesn't hate you! At least you know he doesn't love Drac-!** SMACK!

Draco looked up from the ground with his hand against his head and opened his mouth to scream at whoever had bumped into him. Lucius looked up at the exact same time, with the same intentions. Both blinked at each other for a moment before getting to their feet.

"Father," Draco greeted, a slight hint of bitterness creeping in.

Lucius frowned at him, "Draco. Are you ok?"

"Fine." He stopped, and looked back in the direction he'd come from. "Where are you heading?"

"To the headmaster's office, I need to see him before I Floo home." He stopped and looked at his son suspiciously. "Why?"

"You may want to stop by the Room of Requirement first though," Draco said softly, even managing to smile a bit in spite of the jealousy he told himself he really didn't feel. As he stepped through the portrait hole, he tilted his head back and grinned, "Don't forget to thank me."

And he was gone, leaving Lucius alone in a corridor, confused.

"Room of Requirement?" he asked himself softly. He began to wander aimlessly in the direction Draco had headed from mumbling 'room of requirement' as he went.

Lucius got a rather bad fright – although he'd deny it – when a door appeared on a previously blank wall opposite a tapestry. Hesitantly he twisted the doorknob and stepped through the archway as the door opened inwards.

The room was dark green with a silver carpet; one window was open at the back of the room. A large bed occupied the center of the floor, with silver pillowcases, and a forest green duvet that was severely rumpled. Floating sporadically around the room in mid-air were black candles, which burned with a bright white flame.

"Hello, Lucius," came a voice from behind him, although Lucius was certain no one had entered after him.

He spun around and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Ha –Harry?"

Harry Potter stood behind him wearing nothing but a smile, a rather large self-satisfied – even smug – smile. "Hello again, Lucius. Pray tell me, why are you here?"

"D- Draco said to come… I should, um, leave," he muttered, willing his eyes not to stray downwards… towards the beautiful boy's uncovered penis. A penis which was hard and long and thick and erect and hard and… Lucius blinked and looked up, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he realized he had been staring. "Sorry." He mumbled and looked away.

Harry just laughed, low and deep and to Lucius it felt like honey and chocolate running down his spine, making him shiver. He nearly moaned but bit his lip to keep himself quiet.

'_Two can play this game,'_ he thought for the second time that day.

He reached out with one hand and gently ran it up Harry's body, starting with Harry's belly button and ending with a hard pinch to one of the boy's nipples. Harry gasped and threw his head back.

"My, my, my, what a delicious sight you are, Mr. Potter." Lucius' other hand trailed down the boy's lower stomach, brushing the base of his penis before pulling away. Harry let out a groan and Lucius bit his tongue not to do the same at the stunning picture his Harry made standing with his head thrown back in desire.

Yes, _his_ Harry!

"Tell me Harry, what's your thought on blonds?" Lucius raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"Well, if they all act like you, they're going to have to retract that stereotype about them being 'dumb'." Lucius smirked. "Do you want to fuck me, Lucius? Is that why you haven't left?"

Lucius nodded his head dumbly and Harry muttered what sounded like 'I take it back', before moving forward and pressing his lips to the blond's.

Harry devoured Lucius' mouth; he turned them round, so Lucius' back was pressed up against the wall. One of his hands ran up Lucius' thigh, while the other carded through long silver-blond hair: it was the perfect length, texture and color. Harry grinned into the kiss. He allowed the blond to pull away panting, his head falling back to rest against the stone.

Shivering with excitement, Harry took hold of Lucius' hand and led him to the bed in the center of the room. With a wave of his hand, the bedding was changed and made up neatly. The bed now had a black duvet with crimson pillowcases and a comforter folded at the bottom of the bed. Lucius raised an eyebrow and Harry shrugged.

"Unless you prefer me to fuck you on the same sheets as I buggered your son…" He trailed off, eyeing the bed. Lucius shook his head and raised another eyebrow.

"Did you say 'fuck me'?"

"Well, if you insist." Harry smirked, and it was very similar to the famous Malfoy-smirk. Harry reached out and placed his hands on Lucius' shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed. Lucius bounced a little and ended up close enough to the middle of the large piece of furniture. With another smirk, Harry crawled cat-like up the blond's body until his face was directly above Lucius' chest.

Slowly unbuttoning the robe with nimble fingers, Harry's lips pressed chastely against any and all pieces of skin that became visible. Lucius moaned beneath him as Harry ground his pelvis down and into the blond's crotch. Soon the robe was off, as was Lucius' shirt. With a smirk Harry unzipped the fly of the elder wizard's pants and peeled them down firm thighs to pool around his ankles. Lucius bucked, kicking his legs free.

"Harry," he started to protest as Harry's fingers went to his mouth. With a shrug, Harry pulled his fingers back and began to trace the seam of Lucius' lips.

"You'll need to suck them well, love," he smirked, "it's all the lube you're getting." Lucius felt his heart skip a beat or two and opened his mouth in compliance.

His tongue wrapped around the digits, licking and sucking at them furiously. Harry pulled them out slowly and spread his lover's legs wider. "Press your knees to your chest," he ordered.

Lucius did as he was told, his legs spread wide and drawn up. He watched apprehensively as Harry lay between his legs and flicked his tongue out to swipe at the head of his swollen cock. Lucius bucked, and Harry slid his dry hand up, to grip his hip and pin him down.

His spit-slicked fingers swiped the crease of Lucius' arse before one circled the wrinkled pucker. Lucius groaned again, a litany of 'please', 'more' and 'Harry' was falling from his lips by the time Harry had finished preparing him. Slowly – almost cruelly so – Harry spat on his hand and quickly rubbed it up and down his erection before positioning himself again.

With one thrust he was deep inside the object of his fantasies, and fighting not to come then and there.

"Ow," Lucius said softly, his face buried against Harry's neck.

"Sorry," Harry whispered back.

Lucius bucked softly and Harry took that as his cue. He slowly pulled back till only the head remained inside the blond and slammed back in. Lucius cried out, a mixture of pleasure and pain, and raised his hips to meet the next plunge.

"More please, please, more, Harry," Lucius gasped as he bucked wildly beneath his lover, head thrashing from side to side, hair fanned out behind him like a halo.

#**Do you like this, Lucius? Do you like it when I fuck you hard? When I squeeze your flesh so tightly it'll bruise?**# Harry slipped a hand between them to grasp Lucius' erection, tugging on it in time with his thrusts. #**Do you enjoy bottoming for me Lucius? Giving your arse to me like a whore? Your son does… Draco is such a good whore.**#

Lucius' eyes widened as he heard his name, and then his son's. He bucked into the warm, tanned hand of his lover, and tried to answer whatever was said. Eventually his mind went numb, focusing solely on his completion when it finally arrived. Screaming for all he was worth Lucius came with 'I love you' on his lips, before collapsing, spent, beneath his love.

"You make a much better whore, Lucius," Harry whispered after he came, his face cradled between Lucius' neck and shoulder.

"Huh?" Lucius muttered, not coherent enough to say more just yet.

"Nothing, love, go to sleep." Harry said, rolling off the blond and curling up cat-like for a nap.

"I can't. I have to meet with Dumbledore. I really must leave," Lucius protested.

"Come see me soon," Harry managed to choke out between yawns.

"Count on it, Harry."

Harry gifted him with a smile before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Dressed and ready to leave the room, Lucius looked back on his love and smiled. He really had to thank his son.

**The End**

**The 'Draco is Harry's whore' thing**: bare in mind that CHAPTER 1 was only once, they've been at it for close to 5 months.

END…. FOREVER! Hahaha hoped it was worth the wait, review please.


End file.
